Windstruck
by Tenpou Gensui
Summary: My very first unique pairing... it's a challeng for me to make this one! The first of the 3-part saga of mine. KataseXAya


**Windstruck**

**By: Tenpou Gensui**

**Chapter 1: Banded Together**

Author's note: It's been a long time since I've updated a fic… I think for almost half a year. Now I'm back, I want to make something new. This will be my first KataseXAya fic… Have fun guys! (I know most of you will not).

On the top of a very high building, a woman was about to jump…

_'Her name is Aya. Hoshino Aya… I feel strange just saying her name. She has something special that no one else can touch.'_

_'It's a dream of any man to go traveling with a woman he loves. I wished for that too, and we did go on a trip.'_

_'However, my fate…'_

_'No, first let me tell you how we met…'_

A man was running very quick as if he was trying to chase someone.

"Thief! Thief! Snatcher! Stop!!" An old lady screamed while running towards the running man.

"My bag! Somebody catch him!" A young woman suddenly heard her.

"Get him! Please help me." She saw the desperate old woman sitting in the side walk. The young woman threw her sneakers to the running man, unfortunately, she hit the wrong target.

"Arggh!" The old man fell. She just sighed in dismay and just decided to follow the running man.

"Excuse me!" She passed on the unconscious old man, picked up her sneakers and started to chase the man.

"Hey stop!"

"It's not me! It's him!" He pointed to another running man in front of him. The girl ignored her and continued chasing him. "Why are you chasing me? It's not me!" His pace suddenly got slower. "It's not me. I'm a brave citizen! He's getting away! Ahhhh!!" She jumped on to him, arm locked his left arm and punched him on the face. "He's getting away! Over there!"

She picked up a bottle of shampoo from her bag and wiped it on his face. "That's what they all say." She said while wiping his face with her shampoo.

"What are you doing!? My eyes! My eyes! Help me! I'm dying here!"

"Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to remain silent but if you do, you're a dead man." She dragged him upward by pulling his hair.

"You also have the right to consult a lawyer if you're broke, the government will get you one. But I doubt it'll give you any." She continued to drag him into the police station.

At the police station…

"Sir, a criminal caught red-handed!" She saluted to the chief as soon as she entered the station.

"Aren't you off-duty today Hoshino?" The chief asked her.

"Sir, a cop's a cop even if she's off-duty. Ma'am he's the thief right?" She walked towards the lady who lost her bag. "I caught him!" She pushed him to the chair.

"Ma'am you remember me! I'm innocent! You were robbed at a shoe repair shop, and I ran after the thief!" He protested.

"Hey shut up…" Aya punched her again.

"Are you sure she's the one?" The chief asked her.

"Why don't you trust me sir?"

"Well…" The chief became speechless.

"Gimme your ID." Aya ordered him.

"In my back pocket." The man replied with cuffs in his wrists. So, she was the one who picked the ID in his pocket.

"So you're Katase Kazuki…"

"Uh-huh" Katase nodded.

"Occupation?"

"Student, part-time physics teacher. At a all-women's high school. I'll start next Monday." He answered.

"Cut the crap! Or you might get in real trouble." She said sarcastically.

"I can describe the thief! He was wearing a blue shirt and black pants. He had curly hair, and an earring on one side. His eyes were narrow, and there were a few whiskers on his chin. He had a long nose, with white skin…" Everyone was quite impressed at his very detailed memory. "And his shoes were… suede with gold decorations." He said with astonishment.

Still, Aya didn't believe him.

"You remember in great detail, huh?" She said doubtfully. "Betray your partner then you can go free!?"

"I can draw a picture of him!"

"Shut up! You could be his accomplice!"

"He doesn't seem like an accomplice?" The chief interrupted.

"Really! It wasn't me, I'm innocent!" Katase continued to plead. Aya went near to the pictures of criminals displayed in the wall. She observed something.

"Hey! Come over here." She ordered Katase to come close. He followed but Aya held his head against the wall and tried to compare Katase's face to the criminal.

"Smile…" Katase smiled. "See? He looks the same!" She said to the chief.

"What!? I don't look like him at all!" Katase reacted.

"Get your ass over there and shut up!" She pushed Katase back to the chair. "Don't you smell a criminal, sir?" She whispered to the chief.

"I don't smell like a criminal!"

"He's got sharp ears too." She whispered.

A police officer went to him and asked him to draw the criminal's picture.

"Can you draw a picture of him?" The sketcher asked him. He nodded in reply.

"These handcuffs…"

"I'll undo them…" The officer helped him. Aya seems pissed.

"I've never lied once in my entire life!" He shouted as he started to make a cartographic sketch of the suspect.

A few minutes later, everyone went near to Katase. They're all impressed at his drawing.

"So you can draw, huh?" Aya said sarcastically.

After that… he drew all the people in there. Except for Aya.

"It's my turn!" Aya sat down.

"No way!" He stood up and left the station immediately.

Katase was walking on the street when he noticed something in the trash can. He approached it and he saw the old woman's bag. He picked it up and examined it. He noticed someone was approaching, he was shocked when she suddenly saw Aya.

"No, it's not what you think." Aya slowly approached him.

"My instincts are always right!" She picked up the bag. "You're under arrest!" She used the bag to beat him up.

In the police station…

"Hey, say cheese…" The police inspector took a shot at the real suspect, who was holding Katase's drawing of him.

Aya entered the station with Katase.

"You caught him?" Aya asked.

"Yes and he works solo!" The inspector replied.

"Well then, I'm outta here!" She walked out. Katase's eyes widened. He was really pissed off so he followed Aya outside.

"Hey!" Katase shouted. "You're just going to leave!? Can't you at least say sorry?" He suddenly lowered his tone.

"The word 'sorry' is not in my dictionary. If you want to hear it, change your name to 'sorry'". She continued to walk.

"Then I'll call you 'sorry'!".

Later that night, Katase decided to volunteer patrolling in their district.

"You're doing volunteer patrol in the red lights district?" The old female police asked him.

"Yes." He smiled.

"You're late. Everyone's gone off in pairs."

"Then should I go alone?" He insisted.

"No. Wait, I know someone who could be your partner." She stood up and left. Suddenly, he heard a police car coming. From its sound, he could tell that a reckless driver was running it.

Aya came out of the car and dragged a man with handcuffs.

"Hey, let go of me!"

"Shut up!" Aya knocked him out.

"This isn't legal! Can a cop treat a citizen like this?" They entered the station and Katase saw her.

"Sure, why not?" She started to beat him up on the wall.

"Hey, it's you again! Did you get robbed!?" Aya finally noticed him.

"N-no… I'm doing volunteer…" He nervously replied.

"Oh, I see! Then you could be my partner!"

"What!?"

During their patrol, the duo was walking around the sidewalk.

"Lots of delinquents at your school?" Aya started a conversation.

"I don't know, I'm still new."

"Kids who sniff glue?" She happily asked. She saw a food stand and left him.

"I don't know yet…" He noticed that she was already gone. He followed her. He saw she was already eating.

"Kids these days do Ecstasy." Aya said with food in her mouth. "Lot's of school violence and cyber crime too. But the worst are school gangs who steal from weaker kids." She continued. "Need to give those bastards a taste of real life."

"There's an old saying… 'only the wicked see the wicked'."

"What did you say!?"

"Nothing."

"You pay." She took a short walk while Katase was paying.

"Do you have a change for this?" The street vendor shook her head. "I'll eat more then." He sighed.

While Aya was walking nearby, he saw a group of gangsters in school uniform walking by. One of them noticed her.

"Do they run a beauty pageant to select cops?"

Their leader approached her and blew cigarette smoke on her face.

"Don't do that, you idiot." Then, they continued to walk. Aya was short tempered so she called them.

"Hey you, get over here!" She ordered. But the leader ignored her.

She picked an empty can and threw it to him. This time she was finally able to hit the target.

"Gimme a break." The leader approached her. "You're in the wrong place today sister!"

"Did you throw that? You're in high school right?" She asked coldly. He threw his cigarette away. "Pick it up."

"How much is the fine? I'll pay."

"Have you lost you're manners!? Pick it up!"

"What if I won't?"

"Pick it up…"

"Hey sister, what's the matter? Are you having your period?" His friend interrupted and the gang laughed. "Leave us alone huh?" Aya punched him.

"Pick it up…" She continued.

"You're persistent! Follow me you bitch." The leader ordered.

Katase suddenly approached her. "Take it easy. Don't get mixed up with these kids. Notify their school, and they'll take care of it!" But Aya ignored her.

He was surprised when he saw her beating those guys a hell out of them. Aya knocked the leader out. She stepped on his face, and ordered. "Now, pick it up…" She was pointing to the short cigarette that he threw a while ago.

"Get off me you scumbag." The leader persistently said. Aya continued to kick his face until it started to bleed. "You bitch, you'll regret this…"

"Just hurry and pick it up…" She interrupted.

"Shit! Dad…" The leader started to cry and ran away.

After the incident, the two continued to walk. In a corner they noticed two suspicious people talking. Both of them were carrying bags.

"A drug dealer." Aya whispered.

"What?"

"If we follow him, the guy on the left must be the dealer. Let's tail him. We might be able to get the whole gang."

"No way, we should be looking for kids, not drug dealers."

"Those drugs will all end up in kids' hands, right?" Katase nodded.

"Let's just call the station and go! That's the FBI's job!"

"Then it'll be too late."

"You go, I'm going home." Katase tried to left her. When he suddenly felt something in his wrists, Aya cuffed her hands to him.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere!"

**End of Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:** What do you say guys? This'll be my first and my last KataseXAya fic. I promise I'll upload soon. Don't worry, this is the first of my "Trilogy"…. Just review! Thanks everyone!


End file.
